Sentir
by T. Lecter
Summary: Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. Kabuto e Sai, Romance e Angst... Uma gentil lembrança traz de volta um antigo companheiro. Alguns sentimentos voltam com ele.


_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi  
Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. _

_(Kabuto/Sai) (Romance/Angst)_

_-_

**Sentir**

Sai lembrava de tudo.

Desde o barulho indecifrável dos cochichos atrás da porta até o sussurro inebriante em seu pé do ouvido. Lembrou da canção que seu coração compôs e dos traços finos de tinta a riscar o corpo branco deitado ao lado dele.

Sim, Sai lembrava de Kabuto.

A prisão pode ser ruim por vários fatores, mas sempre há pelo menos um que transforma em magia toda a desgraça que lhe cai sobre a cabeça. Kabuto foi a resposta que Sai procurou nos corredores escuros da caverna onde estavam.

A missão era matar Uchiha Sasuke, a perdição foi o que seu coração sentiu quando, ao estar abandonado no quarto desconfortável, recebeu uma visita ao mesmo tempo suave e perturbadora.

O chaveiro, o carcereiro, o seu mestre, era Kabuto.

Ele dissera qualquer coisa sobre Sai ser seu novo subordinado, seu escravo. A princípio, aquilo soou tão estranho quanto ameaçador, mas Sai não se importava. O único sentimento que Sai sentira até aquele momento era o de medo... medo de Uchiha Sasuke que estava alguns quartos depois dele.

Kabuto o fez sentir algo mais.

O vento assanhou os curtos cabelos negros do shinobi e o farfalhar das folhas o fez voltar a realidade. Sentia saudade daquele olhar atrás das lentes frias.

"Saudade" sussurrou, logo em seguida pincelou um pergaminho e um sorriso artificial brotou-lhe nos lábios. "Este sentimento é... sufocante."

Sentir estava além da compreensão de Sai, além da compreensão de muitos ninjas de sua equipe na extinta ANBU Raiz. Mas ele já não estranhava quando essas novas e absurdas sensações lhe acometiam. Sabia que no fundo, estava se tornando mais humano.

"Isso é assustador" seu maxilar se contraiu. Medo, saudade, o que mais viria a seguir? "Raiva."

Atirou os rascunhos para longe e encostou-se numa árvore que pudesse oferecer-lhe alguma sombra. Caminhara por tanto tempo que sequer notou o quão longe estava de Konoha, o quão longe estava de si mesmo.

Acariciou o abdome e notou que estava faminto. Saíra tão cedo da vila que sequer se preocupou em se alimentar, afinal apenas a lembrança fugaz daquele olhar penetrante lhe alimentava, lhe fortalecia.

"Kabuto" a palavra saiu num murmúrio vazio e solitário. Como pôde ele se envolver tanto com um inimigo?

Uma luz forte cegou seus olhos por um segundo e a defesa automática das mãos protegeu seu rosto, para logo em seguida investigar a origem daquela incômoda aparição luminosa.

Mais um instante passou e o tilintar de uma kunai chocou-se contra a sua, um corpo masculino o prendeu pelas costas e o fez encostar o rosto na mesma árvore onde antes se apoiava.

"Olá, Sai-kun."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração bateu forte e ele virou o rosto imediatamente. "Kabuto-san!" a prisão tornou-se um cumprimento e a surpresa o fez abraçar com força o jovem de cabelos acinzentados e olhos escuros. Isso, era alegria.

Contendo a emoção de ter reencontrado o inimigo sorridente, Sai se afastou bruscamente e entre tropeços recostou-se a árvore. Fitou os olhos brilhantes e sentiu-se frágil ao notar a satisfação no sorriso do intruso.

"Sentiu tanta falta de mim assim, Sai?"

Kabuto permanecia frio, assim como Sai o havia conhecido há pouco tempo. Seus orbes negros perscrutaram a face ruborizada e aflita do jovem ninja de Konoha, tocou seu queixo com o dedo indicador e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

Sai sentiu sua respiração ofegante e até entendia o porquê de Kabuto o deixar tenso, o deixar perdido... Não queria admitir, mas estava sentindo vergonha, uma enorme vergonha, mas a resposta para a pergunta do outro era clara, e Sai não precisava mentir.

"Sim"

Kabuto parou de repente. Tocou a armação dos óculos e os retirou com lentidão e calma. Seu rosto impassível ganhou uma luz estranha e inominável que correu toda a superfície de sua face.

Não precisava dizer a Sai, ele já sabia o porquê de Kabuto estar ali. Era por que também sentia falta da tinta fria que pintara imagens abstratas e sombrias em sua pele branca, sentia falta da língua macia que lhe arrancara suspiros nas noites turvas e longas.

Sem mais segurar todo aquele êxtase e vontade, o cúmplice de Orochimaru colou seu corpo no de Sai e lhe roubou um beijo feroz. Isso que estavam sentindo era desejo, e era completo de tal forma que não poderiam descrever.

Seus lábios dançavam juntos a mesma canção que outrora Sai ouviu zunir em seus ouvidos. Outrora quando, embriagados por alguma sensação fugaz que os levou a experimentar loucuras incomuns a dois homens que, além do simples fato de serem homens, eram inimigos.

A mesma sensação os dominava agora, e eles sequer notaram quando, entre delírios, trocaram confissões absurdas de sentimentos ocultos. Estavam sentindo a paz da companhia um do outro.

"Sai-kun," começou Kabuto deitado sobre a relva com Sai apoiado em seu peito. "preciso ir embora."

Sai apertou os braços envoltos do corpo quente e acolhedor de Kabuto e serrou os olhos, já sofrendo por antecipação, e num desatino imediato, sua voz saiu sufocada pelo tecido da blusa do ninja: "Se precisaria voltar tão cedo, por que veio então?"

"Não queria que eu viesse? Não gostou da minha visita? Já me arrisquei demais vindo até aqui."

"Não se irrite, Kabuto-san... eu só queria ficar mais tempo na sua companhia." Apertou ainda mais o rosto contra o peito aconchegante e o prendeu ali o máximo que pôde, mas ele realmente não poderia demorar.

Sentaram juntos sobre a grama e seus olhos trocaram uma singela despedida melodiosa. Aquela brisa suave dava a Sai uma estranha vontade de abraçar Kabuto e impedir que ele partisse novamente. Já não bastavam as noites frias e insones no silêncio de seu quarto? Por que não podiam jogar fora todos os ideais shinobis e arriscarem uma vida longe de toda aquela loucura?

Oh sim, é por que Kabuto não abandonaria seu mestre agora. Sai sentia que estava em segundo plano, e isso era assustador.

"Prometo que voltarei assim que possível."

Beijaram-se uma última vez, e aos poucos a silhueta de Kabuto sumiu entre as árvores.

Sai não sabia ainda, mas aquela promessa não se cumpriria. Alguns dias depois, Uchiha Sasuke tentaria matar Orochimaru e, para assegurar que seu mestre continuasse vivo, Kabuto entregou-se como oferenda a ele e deixou de ser apenas Kabuto ao fundir-se a ele.

Sai não o veria novamente e, se o visse, não seria o mesmo homem de quem ouviu promessas e confissões. Não seriam os mesmos olhos, nunca mais.

Como uma brasa, o coração de Sai manteve-se aquecido, esperançoso e de vez em quando ainda podia ouvir a mesma canção melodiosa que sussurrava em seus ouvidos quando estavam juntos. A lembrança dos óculos e dos olhos por trás deles permaneceram na mente de Sai, e era ela quem soprava aquela brasa vermelha e solitária para que continuasse acreditando numa promessa vazia.

Aquilo que Sai estava sentindo, embora não quisesse acreditar, era Amor.

* * *

** N/A:** _Uau! Estou muito negligente utimamente com a Moto-chan, admito! Mas tenho feito tudo às pressas, tanto que escrevi essa fic hoje! Comecei semana passada e estava na terceira página, quando de repente BUM! Resolvi reestruturar tudo e, conseqüentemente , começar de novo! XD Não se fui digna de um bom lugar, mas fiz de coração e acho que só o fato de ter mais uma fic concluída com um shipper, digamos... excêntrico o.O' já me sinto realizada! Espero que gostem! _

_Deixem Reviews! _


End file.
